6th year for lack of a better name
by LEXIANNA
Summary: well so far there is a new students at Hogwarts she transferred from america her name is lexi the story is better than the summary
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT LEXI AND THE PLOT. OR DO I HOW DO YOU KNOW IM NOT J.K. ROWLING PRETENDING TO BE A FAN GUESS YOU DON'T A/N: this is my first fanfic and I am making this up off the top of my head and if you don't like it don't read it. Please no really mean flamez. And if you have any suggestions please tell me ok. PLEASE R&R. ENJOY. Oh yeah //talk// means thought ok.  
  
By 8 o'clock in the morning 16 year old Lexianna Samalian was packed and ready to leave for King's Cross Station. She looked her self over in the mirror one more time. Her electric blue eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep. Her silky black hair was put into a beautiful French braid. "LEXI IT'S TIME TO GO!!" Her mother called from downstairs "COMING MOM."  
  
This would be Lexi's first time at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. She had transferred from Sorensen's School of witchcraft in America. She hoped it wouldn't be to very different from her old school. "Shit I forgot my wand" "Hey Mortikia wanna take my with my trunk downstairs o favorite brother of mine" Lexi asked " Yeah sure." Mortikai said, "Thanks bro I owe you one." Lexi shouted as she ran back in her room to grab her wand and the book she had just started and ran downstairs and jumped into the car. By the time they got to King's Cross Lexi had 10 minutes to get on the train. Thankfully the nice witch at Madam Malkin's robe shop told her how to get on to platform 9 ¾. She ran through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Her mouth dropped in awe at the beautiful scarlet train. Then she noticed she was blocking the entrance and went and put her trunk in the baggage car, then set off to find a place to sit. Lexi finally found an empty compartment and sat down and picked up her book Artemis Fowl. She had read about five pages when the compartment door slid open reveling a boy about 5' 5 two, inches taller than Lexi, with messy black hair and beautiful green eyes. "Is this seat taken?" He asked pointing at the seat across from her. "No not at all have a seat." //He's kinda cute maybe Hogwarts won't be that bad//. "Thanks it was to loud in my other compartment." He replied as he sat down. "No problemo. By the way my name is Lexianna Samalian but you can call me Lexi." She extended her hand the boy took it "Names Harry. Harry Potter. What year are you in?" "I'm in my sixth. I transferred from Sorensen's School of Witchcraft in America." "That's cool I'm in sixth year too." With that the compartment door opened to reveal two people. One was a boy with red hair a couple of inches taller than Harry and the other was a girl with brown poofy hair and was about the same height as Lexi. "Harry there you are we've been looking all over for you." The red headed boy said then he noticed Lexi "Who's your friend?" "I'm Lexi I transferred here from Sorenson's School of Witchcraft in America. Why don't you two sit down." "My names Ron by the way and this is Hermione." Ron said as he pointed at Hermione. "Oh I love that book!!" Hermione said pointing at Artemis Fowl. "I just started it." As the train ride progressed Lexi and Hermione talked about books they've read. Lexi got into an argument with Ron over who was a better Quidditch team the Chudley Cannons or the American team the Angels. In the middle of the argument a voice came out over the speakers. "We have to stop the train. The tracks seem to have come up we have to stop until we can get the tacks back together. We.." Before the driver could finish his sentence all the lights went out and an evil laugh was heard coming over the speakers.  
  
A/N: I know its not the best review and tell me what u think please and thank you. O yeah and if anyone has a better name please suggest it. Gwyn 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Is everyone ok?" Lexi asked lighting her wand. "Yes." The other three answered as they lit their wands. All of a sudden their compartment door flew open and a person wearing a black robes and a mask walked into the room. "Well you won't be ok for long" the person said. "Y.y.you're a deatheater aren't you?" Hermione managed to say. "Why you're quite a smart mudblood aren't you." With that Lexi jumped up and kicked the deatheater right where it would hurt the most he went down for the count. "Let's get the fuck outta here." Lexi said as she ran out of the compartment with Harry, Ron and Hermione right on her heels. They got about five feet before Lexi ran into another deatheater. "Going somewhere?" The new deatheater asked, "No, I don't think you and your friends are going anywhere." They four turned to run the other way when they ran into the first deatheater. "Shit we're surrounded." Ron muttered. "So what do we have here?" The second deatheater said, "Let's see a couple of mudbloods, a Weasley, Harry Potter. Won' t Voldemort be happy when we tell him we killed Harry Potter and his friends." "Very happy" the first one agreed. As they raised their wand to Avada Kedavra Harry and gang some else yells, "Stupefy" the deatheater that blocked their way first went down. "Stupefy" yelled Lexi. The deatheater that Lexi kicked went down. "Wonder why I didn't think of that in the first place." "Because you where in a panic." A voice from behind them said. Everyone turned around to see Draco Malfoy. Lexi's jaw dropped //Wow he is hot now I am really thinking Hogwarts ain't gonna be that bad// Her thoughts were broken by Hermione's "Thanks for saving us Malfoy." "I wasn't saving you, Granger, I was saving the new girl." He drawled. (A/n I love the word drawled.) Lexi looked at him with a bewildered expression "Why would you save me you don't even know me." Draco smirked "Well I didn't want you to die being known as Potter's friend." "Screw off Malfoy", Harry said. Draco took a couple of steps closer to Lexi. "Well since the Dream Team doesn't have enough manners to introduce us properly. I'm Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you. Then he takes Lexi's and kissed it. Ron and Harry made gagging noises while Hermione looked sick. "I'm Lexianna Samalian. My friends call me Lexi or Anna either one." "Well Lexianna am I one of those friends?" "Well.." "Hey, I saved your life." "Good point. Yes you are one of those friends" "Sorry to break up this pow-wow, kids, but I need to these deatheaters." The conductor said as he walked up the corridor. Draco looked back at Lexi kissed her hand again and said, "Until we meet again my dear Anna." Then he turned and walked away. //Whoa. I think this year is gonna be a lot of fun.// "Excuse me young lady." Lexi was snapped out of her Draco fantasies by the sound of the conductors voice. "You talking to me." "Yes." The conductor answered sound quite annoyed. "Did you stupefy these deatheaters?" "Only one Draco did the other. Why?" "Just making sure so I can tell the Daily Prophet that a 16 year old girl and a 16 year old boy caught two deatheaters. What's your name?" "Lexianna Samalian." "What did you say the other boys name was?" "Draco Malfoy." "Did you say Malfoy now that will make a good story. All right, everyone back to your compartments we will be leaving soon." Lexi, Harry, Ron and Hermione had so caught up in everything going on that they didn't notice that everyone was filling the corridor. When they got back to their compartment there was a moment of silence before "Guys, why don't you like Draco?" "Why don't we like Draco." Ron said "Well, reason one. He makes fun of my family for being poor. Two. He calls Hermione a mudblood. Three. HE'S A MALFOY. Did I get everything Harry?" "No, you forgot he's a slimy git. But yeah you got everything." Lexi looked at the two boys "Well, I don't think he's all that bad. Plus he's hot." The conductors voice came over the intercom once more. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes and will Lexianna Samalian please come to the front of the train please." When the conductor was done talking Lexi grabbed her book stood up and opened the compartment door. "See you guys later." "Bye." The Dream Team chorused. By the time Lexi made it to the front of the train they were pulling up to Hogsmeade Station. "Miss Samalian. You will go over on the boats with the first years to be sorted." "Ok is that all." "Yep now hurry up before you miss the boats." Lexi waved bye and ran off the train. When she got on the platform she heard a voice saying "firs' years. Firs' years over here." Lexi spotted the speaker he was as big as a house and had a scraggly beard. She made her over to him. "Why you mus' be Miss Samalian." "Yes please call me Lexi. Ok Lexi hop in that boat and we will take off. When they got in the castle the Professor McGonagall took Lexi and the first years into a room to wait to be sorted. When the last first year was sorted (Zintec, Michel) Professor Dumbledore stood up and said "We have a new student that transferred from Sorensen's School of Witchcraft in America. Lexianna Samalian. Lexi walked up to the stool and put on the hat. "What house should I put you in. I am putting you in.........."  
  
A/n: A cliffie. Sorry if you think that my chapters are too long. I just can't find a good place to stop. Please R&R. No really mean flamez please Gwyn 


	3. AN

A/n sorry my paragraphs aren't working ill see what I can do GWYN 


End file.
